


To be a Sky

by TheLadyMuse



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: House Vongola has been in Westeros ten generations. Perhaps a Song of Ice and Fire willherald a new Age not simply for Westeros, but also for the Vongola Alliance.





	To be a Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dying Will of Ice and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130954) by [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno). 

> i wrote this, posted it, took it down and then didn't remember why. So here, have it back!

When Robert Baratheon announced he was coming North, the news spread across the Kingdoms fairly fast. House Vongola was the only House to send a rider to Winterfell, announcing that they would be sending representatives, supplies and an offer. 

Most of Winterfell was poleaxed. No one knew where House Vongola’s seat was, only that they had existed for ten generations, each one changing their banner in some way, and presenting the King with the new banner and an oath of fealty. They were unique among the Houses, for they swore to each King, not that House. 

Now, House Vongola was actually much simpler and far more complicated than any would have guessed. Although there was a collective group that went by ‘Vongola’, it was just the name of an 

Alliance formed of several branch houses. 

The Lord of Vongola, this generation, was Enrico. His younger brothers, Massimo and Federico were sworn to him as shields. Their youngest brother, Xanxus, commanded their assassin forces and the Varia branch House. 

Tsunayoshi, their younger cousin, commanded their spy network and the Sawada branch House. Aria of Giglio Nero commanded their ‘religious’ sect, which was really just their foreseers and the protectors of the foreseers. Dino and his elder brother Damian were the brother-lords of Cavallone, Damian the horsemaster and Dino the one who oversaw the Alliance books. Enma, as had his forefathers, served as the naval commander. Byakuran was the Lord of the youngest branch House, the Giglio Gesso, who were the shock troops. Luce, despite once being the Lady of Giglio Nero, was now Lady Arcobaleno, the House of advisers and trainers. 

Their newest banner had been Enrico’s design, and he’d snickered over it a lot. Since they were mostly nomads with houses in different villages, with a few farms under Cavallone control, and a handful of ships, they didn’t exactly have a single stronghold. Which suited them all, especially this generation. Sure, in times past, they had been called a House, but they still saw themselves as an organization. So their banners reflected the current generation. 

This generation had been represented by a quartered coat of arms. In the top right was a Vongola blue background with seven gold stars in a circle, around a single, slightly bigger star. In the top left was the Giglio Nero emblem on a green field. In the bottom right was a golden bucking horse on a brown field. And in the lower left, was another circle of stars, though, again, there was seven stars around one, each in a different colour, to represent the eight Arcobaleno. The last eight stars were on a silver field, and the center star was the largest, as well. 

It was a sumptuous coat of arms, but Robert had never seen it. He had assumed that conquering Aerys had given him the Kingdoms, but he couldn’t be further wrong. The Vongola gave loyalty where it was due, which included information, discreet assassination and even bloody massacres if needed. 

\- 

Robert had seen a handful of Vongola banners at Pyke, but that was more so because Skull wanted control of the waters back, thanks, not because they were loyal to him. So Enrico had indulged him but ordered them to use an old banner, because he wasn’t swearing his generation to a layabout. 

Even Cersei was surprised when Ned told Robert that the Vongola had announced themselves, even sending an embroidered handkerchief, displaying their new sigil. Two days after the royals arrived, a blown horn announced that they had spied riders. 

Now, anyone who recalls anything about the Vongola will remember that the Skies who had a chance to grow up, they had Guardians. Mmhmm, rabidly overprotective, semi-worshipful Guardians. 

So, incidentally, only one of the actual Lords of Vongola rode in the party heading for Winterfell. Gamma of the Lightning, Romario of the Sun, Hayato of the Storm, Squalo of the Rain, Kimberly of the Cloud, Allegro of the Mist and Byakuran of the Sky cantered in a precise formation, all mounted on hulking black horses. 

Byakuran, in all his slightly-crazy glory lowered the pennant he’d been flying before dismounting and tossing long white hair over his shoulder, and then nodding first to Robert and Cersei and then Ned and Catelyn. Displeased at the gaping (be fair, each of the men was decked out in complete 

armor, their chest plate indicating their allegiance to their branch house), Gamma nudged his horse forward and proclaimed 

“Your Graces, My Lord and Lady, I present to you the members of House Vongola. Byakuran of the Sky, Romario of the Sun, Squalo of the Rain, Hayato of the Storm, Kimberly of the Cloud, Allegro of the Mist and-” Gesturing to himself “Gamma of the Lightning.” 

Each member of the party bowed theatrically when they were named, Kimberly with a razor sharp grin as the Westerosi gaped at her skirted armor. Sansa and Myrcella practically had hearts in their eyes, staring at the majestic men of Vongola. Which wasn’t surprising, really. Even with shaggy hair, stubble and road dusty armor and horses, they were well shaped, well fed and cleaner than men generally were. And some had adjusted better than the others, too. Byakuran, Squalo and Hayato had had long hair for men in their last life, Allegro had died beside Enrico, so they didn’t have something to compare it too, but Gamma had grown out his sleek crown when Aria urged him to. 

Cersei herself was quite surprised at how much like Rhaegar Gamma looked. And that all of the Vongola men were so handsome, the woman so pretty. Catelyn was quite embarrassed to realize these men were so... But she was married, and she had a duty to do. 

\- 

Reincarnating from a world aware of this one had it’s perks. Like that Squalo knew he could kick Jon’s ass into shape and have a decent sparring partner. Like that Hayato knew the people would give proper deference since he was a ‘Lord’ (why they would assume they were the Lords of the branch Houses, he didn’t know, but he’d already warned the others not to rock the boat, like they would have). 

One of the cons (aside from the filth, stink, and no technology, which, Verde is going spare) is that Gamma is pretty, and nice, and undoubtedly male. He attracts female attention as if he was a light house and the women were moths. He’s also betrothed to a Giglio Nero (no one knows who and they’re not asking, Luce and Aria are terrifying and most of them remember that Yuni adored him) which means that everyone has to keep the harpies away from Gamma or the Giglio Nero will go postal. 

Before the welcome feast is over, they’re all bored. They can’t train with box weapons, it’s too late to train with swords, none of them actually like being drunk in enemy territory and Robert keeps waving away shop talk. 

\- 

As much as Squalo would like to send for one of the Varia to subtly assassinate Robert (which he knows he would never do) the realm would collapse without the fat fucker. However, the others observe the household and within a few days tell him to bring Jon with them when they leave. He can train him, and that beast could be useful as a box weapon. 

Hayato really doesn’t like Luwin. He’s fishy, somehow. But he does memorize as much of the Winterfell library as he can, rolling his eyes when people make comments about him reading about legends. Good thing he already told Kusakabe to fetch Samwell Tarly, because he hates paperwork. 

Kimberly didn’t want this assignment. She’s been warming Massimo’ bed for an age, and aside from having the favour of his brothers, he’s also really hung. But Massimo had agreed when Enrico told her to go and shock all the insipid little women of the South. So she went. 

Gamma has been going out on assignments a lot, to let Yuni grow up without his presence shadowing her before she’s grown. He’d been uneasy about being betrothed to her before she was even born, but Aria had been very firm, so who was he to resist? Still, as much as he wanted her to grow up without worrying about a betrothal, he also wanted to not remember her as a child. It would make the marriage uncomfortable if he did (Luce and Aria were amused by his logic, but they’d both had a vision of Yuni insisting Gamma was hers to take care of). 

Romario would like to run back to the nearest Cavallone stronghold, please. As the eldest member of this party, he is considered the Lord of Vongola (he’s queasy just thinking about it) and as he’s unattached, quite a catch. He’s been wrangling Cavallone men for two lifetimes! He doesn’t have time for a wife, as Dino and Damian keep him hopping and they yell for him a lot. 

Allegro, despite being a Mist, is Enrico’s favourite Guardian. He’s kind, capable and ready to trounce his boss any time his head gets too big. Enrico trusted him to make sure everything happened as needed, and to report every detail. 

Byakuran is really just here to stir shit. Shoichi and Spanner (and Verde and a few other minions) were working on box weapons, chariots and such, and he’d wanted to help (he’s an engineer too). But Enrico-sama had told him to keep the royals and nobles off balance because Verde was pissy and he needed to be scarce for a while. It was just a few corrections for an experiment, why did Verde take it so hard? 

\- 

Robb is impressed by the skill Lord Squalo shows in the yard, facing off sword to staff with Lord Gamma, both laughing and cursing in a weird language. Lord Byakuran talks circles around everyone, which is amusing until he turns it on him. Lady Kimberly squares off with Lord Squalo as if she was an equal, cheating her way to victory. Lord Allegro seemed to think everything was annoying, but at least he didn’t scream as often as Lord Hayato. They’re awesome. 

Until, three weeks after they arrive, at supper, when Lord Squalo rolls his eyes and barks 

“VOI! Snow, you’re coming back to Direzione with us.” Jon stares at the head table, eyes wide, not assured when Lord Byakuran sniggers 

“You’re going to scare the brat with that beast of yours!” Lord Hayato cuts in 

“We won’t force him, Squalo, but I think he’d do alright. Make lesser lord in what, three years?” Lord Squalo makes a face and admits reluctantly 

“Two, maybe, as long as Lord Xanxus approves. But with his skill, I wouldn’t be surprised if High Lord Enrico snapped him up to replace his brothers as sworn shields. You know he’s never liked that for them.” Lord Gamma hums, all of them unaware of Robb, Bran and Arya’s horror, commenting 

“If he’s a Sky, I think he’d be given leave to form his own branch.” Lord Allegro rubs his temples and groans 

“Enrico would let him, if he was a Sky.” 

Jon is frozen. He is flabbergasted, that Lord Squalo would announce it to all and sundry before falling into a debate about what kind of Lord he would become (which, um, bastard?). His skill with the sword, Lord Gamma insists, is tempered by the fact that he’s not entirely an idiot (ouch), but Lord Squalo waves it away and dismisses them all with 

“That brat, Takeshi, is a half decent swordsman. Snow would actually dedicate himself.” 

It’s surreal, listening to these lords debate, and then when he’s beckoned over to them, he almost trips in his haste. 

Catelyn, on the other hand, seethes. The Vongola Lords pay the boy more attention because of his skill, and his manners, they drag him in front of the castle, and the king and queen, and all seven 'Lords of Vongola' question him for forever. Each nods when satisfied. When they ask about his birth, the boy says haltingly 

“I... I was born in the South, during the war, and Lord Stark, he brought me to Winterfell, so I would know my siblings.” Lord Hayato snorts and grumbles 

“His intentions were alright, but he was stupid about what he did. No one knows the burdens of a bastard better than another bastard.” Catelyn doesn’t see Ned’s flinch, she’s too busy fuming over how they’ve passed over Bran, when they’ve all spoken of how young they were when they became Vongola, became ‘Guardians’, ‘Vassals’ and ‘Advisers’. 

In the end, the Vongola got what they came for. Jon, Ghost, information and a few trade deals. They prevented Bran’s fall by forcing Squalo to be nice enough to train the Stark boys. Allegro, however, constructed several illusions towards the master plan of collapsing House Lannister. The House of Baratheon would fall, too, but not too soon. 

He takes a lot of pride in using illusions to dissuade Jaime from his sister. Hayato had cribbed some of his sister’s poison cooking technique to put a very slow acting Storm poison in Cersei and Joffrey’s systems. However, Allegro’s masterpiece illusion convinced Robert to take an interest in his remaining ‘children’ when Cersei and Joffrey died, while enforcing that the children weren’t actually Jaime’s (or at least making him think that). 

\- 

Jon is uneasy when, a league from Winterfell, headed towards the closest port, Lord Byakuran halts them and orders lazily 

“Swear your loyalty to Vongola, Snow.” Uneasily, Jon said the words, blown away when Gamma clapped a hand on his shoulder and reassured him 

“Don’t worry about ‘my Lording’ so much. Everyone except the actual Lords prefer given names anyway.” Hayato grunted and added 

“And don’t worry so much about being a bastard. Xanxus and I were both illegimate and we turned out all right.” 

Vongola is the most bizarre dream Jon has ever had. He’s gruffly told to serve Squalo, call Enrico ‘my Lord’ and to behave. Ghost really likes Vongola, as, you know, they like animals better than humans, mostly. He also gets to play with the box weapon animals, Jirou in particular is fun to play with. 

Assassin training is interesting. Vongola teaches him the difference between survival and honor as he never would have learnt in Winterfell. He gets his ass kicked often, but as he integrates into the House, it gets... it gets easier. He learns what it means to be a Sky, and he starts finding his Elements and his balancing Harmony. 

Daenerys Targaryen had been tracked and smuggled into Westeros along with her dragon eggs before she was wedded to Khal Drogo. She is not a Sky, but a Storm. She’s Jon’s Storm. They work together like they were never anything else. Daenerys becomes ‘Rys’, and Jon gains the epithet ‘Wolf Sky’ when he rescues his family from King’s Landing, sending his Storm to Robb 

to warn him that an exhausted Warden and his daughters will be coming home. 

\- 

For Ned, watching his nephew sneak them through the Red Keep as the Vongola Rebellion happens is both enthralling and worrying. Silver haired Squalo leads the Vongola teams as they install their chosen, Enrico, with little work and less fuss. 

It’s worrying, how easy it is for House Vongola to squash the Baratheons’ and Lannisters. Tywin, Cersei, Joffrey, they’re all dead. Myrcella and Tommen were sent to Casterly Rock with Jaime and Tyrion, to ‘raise them properly’. 

Each of them is given a choice- give in, bend the knee, or have their family trees burnt out to the root. Dorne accepts easily when the bodies of Tywin, Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch are dumped in front of Prince Doran. Ned accepts when his nephew-son tells him the terms, but Catelyn’s ire only burns brighter. Tullys, Arryns, Greyjoys, Baratheons, Lannisters, they all fold like wet paper when it becomes clear that Vongola is a House of killers. 

Enrico hadn’t known, originally, why it was important to fortify the North, but he had trusted his brothers. And the tales they told had made it ever clearer that something must be done. He and his people work desperately to fill their Skies, teaching Jon and Daenerys what it takes to be a whole Harmony as Jon’s sibling-cousins integrate. Arya is thrilled to be the Rain that washes away, Sansa is unsure but when the Sun Flames dance in her palms, it’s like her soul lights up, while Robb breathes easier, being the Lightning, Bran delights in his Illusionary Mist powers and Rickon screams the first time he proves his Cloud nature. 

When he understands a little of what it means to be a Sky and have Guardians, Ned is glad Jon’s are all related to him. He himself proves to be a Sky, Greatjon Umber is his Sun, Maege his Storm, and for the first time, Ned knows the same void as his sister’s son. 

\- 

The War for the Dawn is over before it begins, for the Westerosi, at least. In the time since Enrico and the Vongola covertly conquered the throne and installed their own agents in each house, they’ve taught as much about Flames as is safe. The White Walkers don’t just not know what to do with Rainbow Flames, they are particularly effective when Verde distributes Flame cannons atop the Wall and a Tri Ni Sette round destroys a round of Wights. 

After the war, marriages could be made, it is supposed. Only. Westerosi women are more likely to show their Flames, are now more deadly than their male counterpatts, and the Vongola men are well satisfied with how entertaining post-war Westeros is. 

Although... There was a wedding Vongola attended. Yuni, now twenty-one, with the full approval of her mother and grandmother, was marrying Gamma. Now, don’t think he was coerced into it or that she didn’t want to. Gamma was as loyal as he’d ever been, and he did love Yuni in his way, but for Yuni, this was a chance to make sure that Gamma would receive all the love and care and attention he was due. Luce and Aria kept their opinions to themselves, but the men all gave Gamma backslaps, chuckling at his luck.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna use any of this you can, but, anyway Enrico, Massimo, Federico & their Elements (and Xanxus and Tsuna, but not their Elements): Vongola main house 
> 
> Varia (Xanxus, Elements, all grunt members): assassins, covert ops, shuffled as extra protectors as needed 
> 
> Sawada branch house (Tsuna, his elements, Haru, Kyoko, Hana, I-pin, Fuuta): intelligance gatherers 
> 
> Dino, his older brother and the Cavallones: Cavallone branch house. Pulls double duty as cavalry suppliers and accountants 
> 
> Giglio Nero (Includes Luce but not Arcobaleno): Foreseers and their protectors (branch house) 
> 
> Giglio Gesso (Byakuran, Funeral Wreaths, Phantom Knight): Shock troops/heavy hitters (branch house) 
> 
> Shimon (Enma's people): support branch house. Enma and Tsuna are unofficially allied. Naval commanders. 
> 
> Eerie branch house: Engineers. Jointly commanded by Shoichi and Spanner, Byakuran is an auxiliary 
> 
> Arcobaleno branch house (advisers): Luce advises Giglio Nero, Reborn advises Cavallone & Sawada, Mammon advises Varia, Skull advises Shimon for Naval control, Colonello advises training of the Alliance, Fon advises Vongola & Gesso, Verde advises Eerie, Lal advises Sawada on spying. 
> 
> Did I write something you loved and then take it down? Check the archive at THIS link:  
https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Vlb-lV0rd1YhIdcWLHcEl6-DRA9eMhWO
> 
> Discord #4004 (@LadySeawolf)
> 
> if you were wanting snippets of something or other  
https://Calliopevale.blogspot
> 
> for all my original work  
https://ofkeyboardsandfeatherpens.blogspot
> 
> All archived works (anything deleted should end up there): https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Vlb-lV0rd1YhIdcWLHcEl6-DRA9eMhWO


End file.
